A... My Name Is Alice
A… My Name Is Alice, is a musical revue conceived by Joan Micklin Silver and Julianne Boyd, first produced in 1983. It won the Outer Critics Circle Award for Best Revue. It consists of some 21 songs by composers such as David Zippel, Winnie Holzman, and Lucy Simon, along with sketches by writers like Anne Meara. Production history The revue, a production of The Women's Project, played at "The Top of the Gate" at The Village Gate, New York City, from November 2, 1983 through November 14, 1983, and then opened in the basement space of the American Place Theatre, New York City, on February 24, 1984 through March 11, 1984. The revue returned to the Top of the Gate in May 1984 and ran for 353 performances. The original Top of the Gate cast featured Lynnie Godfrey, Randy Graff, Polly Pen, Alaina Reed, and Grace Roberts. The American Place Theatre cast featured Roo Brown, Graff, Mary Gordon Murray, Reed, and Charlayne Woodard. The revue was directed by Silver and Boyd and choreographed by Yvonne Adrian (Top of the Gate)/Edward Love. Sequels There are two sequels to this revue, both in the revue-sketch format, conceived and directed by Silver and Boyd: *''A...My Name Is Still Alice''; premiered at the Old Globe Theatre, San Diego, California on May 14, 1992; premiered in New York City at The Second Stage Theatre on November 22, 1992. *''A...My Name Will Always Be Alice'', (also titled Alice Revisited) a combination of the two previous revues. Presented at the Barrington Stage Company, Great Barrington, MA (1995); The American Stage Festival, Milford, NH; and The Orpheum Theatre, Foxborough, MA. Revue format and premise The format is that of a musical revue of 20 or so songs and sketches performed by a five member cast of women of different ages and types in a 'wide variety of situations and relationships with insight, empathy and self deprecating humour.’ The women have names in some of the sketches and songs, in others they are simply named "first actress", etc. Each of the cast members introduces herself by reciting an adult update on the children's ABC rhyme. One example: "A ... my name is Alice, And my husband's name is Adam, And his girlfriend's name is Amy, And my lover's name is Abby, And her husband's name is Arnie, And his boyfriend's name is Allan, And my analyst's name is Arthur, And we're working on my anger". Songs ;Act I *"All Girl Band" (Lyrics: David Zippel; Music: Doug Karsanos) – Company *"A . . . My Name is Alice" (by Marta Kauffman and David Crane) – Company *"At My Age" (Lyrics: June Siegel; Music: Glen Roven) – Vicky and Karen *"Trash" (Lyrics: Marta Kaufman and David Crane; Music: Michael Skloff) – *"For Women Only Poems" (by Marta Kauffman and David Crane) – Poetess *"Welcome to Kindergarten, Mrs. Johnson" (Lyrics: Marta Kauffman and David Crane; Music: Micahel Skloff) – *"Pay Them No Mind" (by Calvin Alexander and James Shorter) – *"I Sure Like the Boys" (Lyrics: Steve Tesich; Music: Lucy Simon) – *"Bluer Than You" (Lyrics: Winnie Holzman; Music: David Evans) – *"The Portrait" (by Amanda McBroom) – *"Detroit Persons/Educated Feet" (by Susan Rice & Carol Hall) – Company ;ACT II *"Pretty Young Men" (Lyrics: Susan Birkenhead; Music: Lucy Simon) – *"Demigod" (by Richard LaGravenese) – *"The French Monologue & Song" (by Art Murray; Lyrics and music by Don Tucker) – *"Hot Lunch" (Anne Meara) – *"Good Thing I Learned to Dance" (Lyrics: Mark Saltzman; Music: Stephen Lawrence) – "Actress" and Mother *"Emily the M.B.A" (Lyrics: Mark Saltzman; Music: Stephen Lawrence) – *"Sisters" (Lyrics: Maggie Bloomfield; Music: Cheryl Hardwick) – *"Honeypot" (Lyrics: Mark Saltzman; Music: Stephen Lawrence) – *"Friends" (Lyrics: Georgia Halof; Music: David Metee) – *"All Girl Band (reprise)" (Lyrics: David Zippel; Music: Doug Katsaros) – Company Category:A